The OrangeHaired ryoka
by Orange-Knight-in-the-Moonlight
Summary: During the second Fight with grimmjow, when Shinji does not show up, Ichigo learns some surprising news about himself and a weapon from someone he already defeated... He is more like his Ryoka friends than he thinks... badass!Ichigo. Paring undecided
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki was lying on the ground, his seven seconds of visored/hollow ability up, and completely wasted. Grimmjow was about to cero Rukia in the face close-ranged, and help didn't seem like it was coming. Ichigo glanced at the sword in his hand, Zangetsu the moon cutter. For what it's worth, it truly was a damn good zanpukto, but in this case he needed more power or more skill, probably the later. He stole a look at his shattered visored mask, inwardly cursing his seemly insurmountable inability to actually master the damn thing and keep it up for longer than a pathetic seven seconds. He finds himself wishing for more power. He realized he wanted something more…

He blinked…

Suddenly he found himself in the familiar bleached white city-like place he knew to be his soul-scape. Under the clear blue sky in his mind, he began looking around, expecting to see Old man Zangetsu, or the still nameless insane bleached version of himself. He was wrong on both accounts. The person there was a familiar white-haired European looking man with severe-looking dark eyebrows. He wore black slacks, black loafers, a white button-up, with a red and black tie and, to complete the look, a dark brown overcoat. He was carrying what looked like a silver card case. Ichigo knew this man should be dead by all rights, heck, it was Ichigo himself who killed him, but here he was. His name… was Jin Kariya.

Startled by the appearance of a guy that tried to kill him only a couple months ago, Ichigo, instinctively takes a couple steps back. Seeing this reaction, Kariya openly laughed at Ichigo.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a lazy, condescending tone. "Now, now, Ichigo. This is your mind. I can't possibly end you life here."

Ichigo finally found his voice. "How are you still alive? I killed you so what are you doing here?"

Kariya laughed again. "You tried to kill me, but at that point I was so tapped into the Jokai Crest that I was completely made of spirit energy at the time. You defeated me alright, but not because I didn't want to kill you at the time. You only survived because Messer didn't want to cut you. And I am here because you absorbed me."

Ichigo began to panic. "Did you say I absorbed you? How?"

"Did you know every Hollow has a special ability?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Everything. You began tapping into your inner hollow when we were fighting, and since your body learned how to absorb excess reiatsu from your opponent to strengthen yourself as the fight draws on. When you first met the girl Rukia, she unlocked your own power, not unlike Sado's arm and Orihime's hair sprites. Now, your power and Chad's are based off of hollows. I also think your inner hollow's power is to absorb the excess reiatsu of whatever you fight, allowing your inner hollow to double level up instead of just eating the dead opponent, you absorb their power and their reiatsu."

"So what did I absorb from you?"

"You absorbed my bount ability, which will allow you to suck reiatsu from living or dead beings, spiritual signature, which should allow you to use Messer, and you gained the ability to hide your spiritual presents away from other spiritually-atoned beings."

"Wait, did you say I could use Messer? How do I find out?"

"Easy, grasp Messer." Kariya held out the silver case form of Messer.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed Messer. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly Messer liquefied and molded itself onto Ichigo's hand. It began condensing until it was just a ring with a green gem in the center of it. Kariya smiled. "It looks like Messer has found its proper owner. I am going to guess that' why it didn't let me effectively cut you. Go and Have Fun in your battle, King"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the phrase his Hollow self normally used, but before he could address it he found himself still on the ground in front the arrancar Grimmjow, and he still was about to cero Rukia in the face close-range style. Ichigo grinned to himself. It was time to put that stupid, cocky, motherfucking asshole in his place: being scraped of the bottom of Ichigo's right shoe! Raising the left arm that still had the messer ring on it, He came up with the perfect release phrase just as he swept his flat, empty hand with the fingers pointing outward at Grimmjow's remaining arm. "_Slice through the winds, MESSER!"_

I know. Mega Cliffy. I picked this set up because I don't be seeing any bount fics. Maybe they aren't well liked. I personally thought the doll thing was pretty cool. Well this is my first Bleach fic so don't pull any punches. No flames though. If you get the chance, look at my other fics and Review please. I am going to update them today. I have been out of commission for about a Month now but I'm back on track now. It is a funny story. I went to bed and 'woke up' six weeks later with nine little holes in the back of my neck along my spinal column. I asked around and everyone I asked said I called in sick for the last month or so parents included…I think I got abducted by aliens and experimented on or something…O well!

Durmstrang –boy out


	2. Didnt think i was going to update huh?

"Slice through the winds, Messer!"

It is amazing how one release phrase can change the entire situation. The forearm of the remaining arm of Grimmjow was severed from the rest of his body.

Now, one would assume that was a good thing, Right? The bad guy that had a hostage is now defenseless (Grimmjow) and the good guy (Ichigo) gets a new power. One would expect this to be followed by a kick ass scene with the hero (Ichigo) either annihilating the bad guy (Grimmjow) or another stronger bad guy coming to save the sorry ass of the first bad (I.E another Espada).

Well not this time, Buddy.

The scene that follows Ichigo's power up is probably a nightmare for anyone that was either expecting a bit of Ichi/ Rukia action or even Rukia being a major part of the storyline.

When Ichigo severed the arm of Grimmjow, the cero that was charging up was already at full power held back by Grimmjow's control…

So when Ichigo severed that arm, the control holding the cero at bay was released…

And that power had nowhere to go but be released in the attack it had already formed…

And the original target was literally to close to miss…

So our dearest Rukia caught a cero from an Espada level opponent to the head at close range…

The this is the scene that the late-arriving Shinji stumbled across. Rukia figuratively and literally losing her head in the middle of a high-profile battle. Her cranium exploded from the first impact as the cero obliterated everything from the top of her head to the top of her minimally developed breasts… thus the end of the life of Rukia.

Ichigo could only stare in horror as he inversely ended the life of the female he took on the soul society for. The same woman that got into this fight to help him against an opponent she had no chance of defeating. The same woman that was trying to help him against his inner hollow, whom was surprisingly silent right now. His reason he got involved with this Aizen mess in the first place. The woman who showed him a world that just barely hidden from him. And while all this was going through Ichigo's head, he never saw the newly regrown fist of Grimmjow smashing into the back of Ichigo's head knocking him out into blissful unconsciousness…

Shinji's point of view

'Well, that's all fucked up' was the thought was went through the Leader of the Vizards mind as he took up Ichigo's battle against the now two armed Arrancar as the blue-hair man regrown both his arms sensing he had a new opponent.

I quickly donned his mummy like hollow mask and set to work against Grimmjow. Ceros, blade attacks and blocks were being thrown around everywhere.

'The blue haired Arrancar definitely had more raw power than me, truth be told because I let my power waver over the last couple hundred years of hiding from the Soul Society when compared to this Grimmjow Arrancar who, according to the reports, was an Adhuchas in Hueco Mundo, death was in a moment's time of weakness. But I have something I'm certain no hollow has. I have two releases to my sword.'

In the seikimon the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer sneezed, alerting his target, Orihime, and her two bodyguards to his presents. They caught sight of the Arrancar and quickly returned to the side of the gate they came form before he could even react. The espade was able to quickly cut down the two guardians, but was unable to secure his target as the seikimon closed on his face. The fourth Espada sighed in defeat. 'Aizen isn't going to like this one bit.'

With Grimmjow and Shinji, above Karukura town. Grimmjow's point of view.

Shinji was ripping Grimmjow a new hole. Grimmjow was being toyed with really. Every attack Grimmjow launched at the annoying Visard in front of him somehow missed every single time. And all along, the blonde had this infuriating smirk on his face. Ceros, Balas, Resurrection, nothing seemed to hit the pain in his ass in front of him. He was low on power, be was bleeding from several slashes along his arms and torso, and he has yet to even touch his opponent. As an Adhuchas in Hueco Mundo, he learned that running is okay to live to fight another day, but every time he ran, he got slashed he needed help and soon.

Suddenly a Garganta opened up revealing former Squad 9 captain Kaname Tōsen, Who called back all the Arrancar. Grimmjow was saved and boy did he have a report to give to Aizen…

Shinji looked on as the Arrancar retreated. He looked down at the corpse of Rukia Kuchiki, knowing the fallout of her death would bring the might of the soul Society on the head of Ichigo. He sighed, before examining Ichigo. The weapon that cut the arm of Grimmjow was slowly disappearing. His normally orange hair had streaks of silver in it, which was also returning to his original color. His Zanpukto is what really caused Shinji to take a double take. His normally Shikai- released Zanpukto was missing and in it's place was an over-sized heavy black zanbato with a dull white edge. His unreleased Zanpukto.

"Ichigo, what have you done?" he whispered to himself as he picked up the still unconscience substitute Soul Reaper. He grabbed Rukia's corpse as well, and left the battle field with out a second glance. Meanwhile Ichigo was have a certain meeting in his mind with a few very odd pieces of his soul…

AN. Yep im back. I took about an hour and got this little piece out just to show I haven't abandoned this fic. If anyone haven't noticed I gave Grimmjow the high speed regeneration ability to make up for losing his arms. And Orihime never gets captured. And the death of Rukia… I kinda needed a legitimate reason for Ichigo to be against both sides of the war and she was just too good of a target to pass up… So much change just from a single attack…crazy right? Ichigo's new powers will be fully explained in the next chapter which will be out before the end of spring break. And expect some plots of revenge on Ichigo.

O-knight out.


End file.
